


Behind Closed Doors

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Teacher Keith, Boys In Love, Embarrassment, Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Flustered Lance (Voltron), History Teacher Lance, Inapropriate School Behaviour, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nadia is in college for something that requires both of those, Professor Keith (Voltron), Professor Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, Teacher Keith (Voltron), Teacher Lance (Voltron), awkward silence, dont call me out please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: This was the very last thing Nadia expected to see when she walked into his teacher’s office after class.Her art teacher sitting on the desk, one arm wrapped around herother teacher’s neck, while her photography teacher sucked face with her art teacher like it was his life mission.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> i. dont know why i thoght of this. it is! so short i swear
> 
> enjoy

This was the very last thing Nadia expected to see when she walked into her teacher’s office after class.

Her art teacher sitting on the desk, one arm wrapped around her other teacher’s neck, his free hand supporting him from behind his back, while her history teacher sucked face with her art teacher like it was his life mission.

And, when she drops her books in favour of throwing her arms into the air, a smile on her face and a loud _’yes!’ _bursting from her lips, she’s sure it’s the last thing _they _expected, too.

At the outburst, Keith— her art teacher— eyes widen and he shoves Lance— her history teacher— away from him like he has the plague, cheeks bright red. Lance, on the other hand, splutters with his hands covering his face. 

She snickers as she watches them, slowly bending over to grab her stuff. She watches as Lance peeks through his fingers before dissolving into a fit of embarrassed giggles. She can tell Keith is fighting his own laughter due to how obviously flustered he is.

”Hi, Nadia,” he says, after a few seconds of awkward silence filled with Lance’s laughter. He rubs the back of his neck as he climbs off of the desk and into his chair. “Can— can I help you?”

She smirks widely before nodding and making her way towards the desk, taking a seat in the chair across from him.

Originally, she had come here a little nervous and embarrassed, as she couldn’t get a hand position right, but now... she felt like she had nothing to worry about, with Lance slowly inching towards the door.

”So, uh, I’m just gonna— uh, you know—“ Lance jerks his thumb towards the door behind him. Keith drops his face into his hands and waves half heartedly before Lance disappears through the door.

Without his suit jacket, which is hanging off the bookshelf in the corner.

She chooses not to mention it. She’ll save it for a rainy day.

”Nadia,” Keith starts, slowly, peeking up at her through his fingers. He still looks bright red. 

“Yeah, sir?”

”Don’t ever speak of this,” he says, and, wow, his face is definitely red. She hides her smile behind her hands, “to anyone.”

”Wouldn’t dream of it.”

”Ever,” he clarifies, glaring at her from behind his hands, and Nadia laughs again. God, what a _great_ day.

”Yes, sir.”

She knows she’ll be texting James, Ina and Ryan about every juicy detail later, but once again, she decides not to mention that part.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned, yalls ;) i haw something long and angsty in the works for the next few months ;);););););)


End file.
